Sandaran
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: For Event Banjir TomatCeri/ Sakura lah yang selama ini menjadi sandaran bagi Sasuke untuk menajalani hidupnya./SasuSaku/Romance/AU/RnR, please


**For Event Banjir TomatCeri**

* * *

**Sandaran**

* * *

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto tetap akan menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning(s):

Jelek, AU, Oneshot, Typo(s), dll

Summary:

For Event Banjir TomatCeri/

Sakura lah yang selama ini menjadi sandaran bagi Sasuke untuk menajalani hidupnya.  
#

#

Seorang wanita muda berambut pink mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bawah pohon sakura Taman Konoha. Sebut saja wanita tersebut dengan Sakura.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, bahkan Sakura juga masih mengenakan jas putihnya. Lima belas menit yang lalu ia baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi, operasi besar yang menguras energi dan pikirannya. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan operasi ini, tapi syukurlah semua berjalan lancar dan sukses.

Terlihat Sakura sedikit menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyum. Walaupun ia merasa lelah, tapi ia merasa senang serta bahagia. Senang karena operasinya suskses dan bahagia karena 5 menit yang lalu ia dan Sasuke—kekasihnya berjanjiakan bertemu di Taman ini dan di bawah pohon sakura ini.

Walau sang kekasih yang menjabat sebagai Presdir Uchiha Corp ini jarang sekali mempunyai waktu luang untuknya, tapi mereka menggunakan waktu tiap detiknya dengan baik saat bertemu.

Sakura terbuai untuk memejamkan matanya kala angin sepoi-sepoi membelai kulit wajahnya dengan lembut. Hingga tanpa sadar Sakura semakin dalam menyelami alam mimpinya.

(-*-*-)

Waktu itu, hari dimana meninggalnya orang tua dan kakak Sasuke karena sebuah kecelakaan.

Sakura sedikit cemas saat melihat Sasuke hanya diam, bahkan ia tak mengeluarkan setetes air matapun. Siapa saja, bahkan sang pangesan es pun harusnya menangis saat kehilangan orang yang disayangi, tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak?

Usai pemakaman, Sasuke masih duduk di antara makam keluarganya hingga satu per satu orang mulai pergi meninggalkannya dengan Sakura. Suasana sejenak menjadi sunyi. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke benar-benar sedih, tapi Sakura tidak tahu cara menghiburnya. Sakura pun menggeser duduknya merapat pada Sasuke.

_Pluk._

Sakura tersentak kala sebuah kepala ayam jatuh ke bahu kirinya. Sakura sedikit lega karena keberadaannya dibutuhkan oleh Sasuke. Sakura mencoba tidak bergerak agar tidak mengusik Sasuke. Mulailah terdengar sebuah isakan lembut dari Sasuke. Walau sepertinya posisi ini akan membuat bahunya pegal, tapi Sakura rela asal kesedihan Sasuke bisa sedikit berkurang.

(-*-*-)

Suatu hari, Sakura berjalan masuk ke sebuah gedung mewah dengan riangnya. Yups, ia datang ke Uchiha Corp tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke tentunya. Kebetulan hari ini ia ada waktu luang, tapi sepertinya Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaan karena sehari ini Sasuke sama sekali belum menghubunginya.

"Apa Presdir Sasuke ada?" tanya Sakura pada sekretaris Sasuke sebelum ia masuk ke ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Oh, hey, Sakura!" sapa karin, nama sekretaris itu. "Sasuke-sama ada di dalam. Silakan masuk!" jawabnya mempersilakan Sakura masuk dengan sopan.

"Makasih," jawab Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Sasuke setelah sebelumnya ia mengetuk pelan pintu.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura kala ia membuka pintu. Terlihat seorang laki-laki muda yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada layar komputer di depannya sehingga ia tak menyadari kedatangan Sakura. Perlahan Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

Terlihat Sasuke sedikit tersentak karena sentuhan Sakura. Ia menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. "Kau... sejak kapan datang?" tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab, tapi Sakura malah menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. "Kau pasti belum sempat makan siang. Ayo, kita makan sama-sama!" ujarnya dengan lembut saat ia meletakkan dua buah bento di atas meja. "Walau kau sibuk, jangan sampai kau lupa makan!" nasehat Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar nasehat sang kekasih. "Kau sendiri, apa tidak ada kerjaan datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan melempar senyum termanisnya. "Tentu saja semua pekerjaanku sudah beres," jawab Sakura kemudian membuka bento milik Sasuke terlebih dahulu. "Kau makanlah dulu!" ujarnya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang sofa, tepatnya ke belakang Sasuke.

Arah mata Sasuke mengikuti gerakan Sakura sehingga Sakura berhenti di belakangnya. Sakura meletakkan jari-jari lentiknya di kedua bahunya. Sasuke merasa pijatan yang nyaman di bahunya. Sejenak rasa letih dan lelahnya menghilang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke menolak pijatan Sakura dengan lembut. Sasuke tidak mau membuat kekasihnya ini nantinya menjadi lelah.

"Sudahlah, kau nikmati saja makan siangmu. Biar aku pijat bahumu sebentar. Kau pasti lelah. Khusus hari ini gratis," cengir Sakura kemudian meneruskan pijatannya.

Sasuke akhirnya menuruti saran Sakura. Ia memakan bento buatan Sakura sambil bahunya dipijat. Walaupun perhatian Sakura pada Sasuke kecil, tapi ini amat sangat berarti bagi Sasuke.

(-*-*-)

_Brak!_

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura panik begitu ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Sakura buru-buru mendekati Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang king sizenya dengan.

Sasuke tersentak karena kedatangan Sakura. Bukan karena seruan Sakura yang menganggu istirhatnya, tapi ia kaget karena Sakura yang begitu mudahnya datang ke rumahnya. Padahal kemarin Sakura sempat ngambek pada Sasuke karena mereka batal kencan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku, sih jika kau sakit!" omel Sakura lembut. "Aku tadi datang ke kantormu. Kata Karin kau sedang ada _meeting_ di luar. Tapi setelah aku lacak GPS ponselmu, kau malah di rumah. Aku mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh dan ternyata benar, kau sakit," cerocos Sakura tanpa henti. Selain tahu Sakura itu cerewet sekarang Sasuke juga baru menyadari bahwa kekasihnya ini semakin canggih menggunakan teknologi. Itu berarti Sasuke harus lebih hati-hati dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sakura.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya. Sasuke menggeleng lemah. "Kau berbaring saja, aku akan membuatkanmu bubur." Sakura kemudian berlari ke arah dapur Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura kembali dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih di tangannya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kesabaran, Sakura menyuapi Sasuke.

"Kau tidur saja! Ingat, jangan sentuh kertas-kertas itu dulu!" perintah Sakura melirik kertas-kertas putih yang ada di meja kerja Sasuke usai menyuapi Sasuke. "Pulihkan dulu staminamu, baru kerjakan kerjaanmu!" perintahnya lagi. Sakura menaikkan selimut Sasuke hingga bawah dagu. Saat Sakura berdiri dan hendak beranjak dari tepi ranjang Sasuke, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sakura pun menoleh pada Sasuke dengan penuh tanya.

"Jangan pergi," gumam Sasuke lemah.

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," jawabnya kemudian duduk kembali di tepi ranjang Sasuke tanpa melepas tangan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke beralih ke jari-jari Sakura. Ia menautkan jarinya ke jari Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan erat seolah tak mau Sakura pergi. Perlahan ia mulai memejamkan matanya sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

(-*-*-)

Pemuda berambut raven yang baru saja sampai di taman Konoha melihat kepala pink di bawah pohon. Ia pun menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut. "Maaf, Saku—" sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melihat Sakura tidur begitu nyenyaknya dengan kepala terjatuh ke samping tanpa sandaran di kepalanya.

Sasuke pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura dengan perlahan tanpa ada niat mengusik ketenangan Sakura. Dengan perlahan pula, Sasuke memindahkan kepala Sakura ke bahunya.

"Engh~" erang Sakura lembut di tengah tidurnya.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang tidur yang begitu damai. Wajah inilah yang selalu terbayang di benak Sasuke setiap detik. Ia kemudian beralih ke mata Sakura. Mata inilah yang selama ini menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke bibir Sakura. Bibir inilah yang mengucapkan semangat-semangat yang membuat Sasuke bisa bertahan hidup hingga sekarang tanpa keluarganya, dan bibir ini jugalah yang selalu melemparkan senyum yang menyejukkan hati Sasuke. Mata Sasuke pun beralih ke bahu Sakura yang kecil. Bahu kecil itulah yang selama ini menjadi tempat sandaran Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih tangan kecil Sakura perlahan. Ia menautkan jarinya pada jari Sakura. Perbandingan besar tangan mereka sangat jauh. Tangan Sakura jauh lebih kecil dari tangannya, tapi tangan kecil Sakuralah yang selalu menghangatkan hati Sasuke saat tangan kecil Sakura menyentuh dirinya.

Sasuke kembali beralih ke wajah Sakura. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah Sakura. "Ah, sial!" umpat Sasuke pelan karena bibirnya tak bisa meraih bibir Sakura mengingat posisinya. Sasuke pun mengalihkan bibirnya ke jidat lebar Sakura kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut. Sasuke pun menyandar kepalanya pada kepala Sakura. Sambil tersenyum, ia pun juga memejamkan matanya. Menikmati waktunya bersama Sakura dengan tidur sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Sakura. Itu saja susah cukup membuat mereka merasa nyaman.

Cinta, bukan hanya saling mencintai, saling mengisi, dan saling melengkapi, melainkan juga saling memberi sandaran satu sama lain.

(-*-*-)-SELESAI-(-*-*-)

* * *

**Author Note:**

Sebenarnya judul sama sekali tidak nyambung, tapi karena itulah kelemahan saya. Tidak bisa membuat judul yang pas, ya sudahlah. Hehehe. Tapi sepertinya fanfic ini terlihat sedikit aneh, soalnya aku tidak bisa buat yang Romance full, jadilah seperti ini. Hehe. Maaf ya. :)

Akhir kata, terima kasih dan jangan lupa review

Mari penuhi FFN dengan Fanfic SasuSaku :)


End file.
